Las Aventuras de la Señorita Magia y Sunfire
by Mr. NBA
Summary: Si ya de por si South Park era descabellado, ahora esta caotico por las numerosas invasiones de demonios y mounstrosidades extrañas, por suerte, tienen dos de las mejores defensoras del mundo para salvar la ciudad cuando se necesite: La hábil Señorita Magia y la explosiva Sunfire.


**Buenos dias Buenas tardes, el dia de hoy después de milenios y de superar la ****paja de subir algo**** flojera, traigo un nuevo fic de mi multiverso. Probablemente muchos personajes de aca ****no los habian visto ni en pelea de perros**** no los conozcan, pero los presentare a medida que siga la historia (si es que no me pasa algo parecido que lo que me paso con Girls Park). Tratare de hace actualizaciones cada 15 dias :D**

**Disclaimer:****Todos los equipos mostrados en este juego son propiedad de la National... bah, ese no era, todos los personajes aca, exceptos los OC, son de sus dueños ****o si no ya habria hecho ecchi con South Park huehuehuehuehue ****y esto no tiene fines de Lucro**

* * *

**LAS AVENTURAS DE LA SEÑORITA MAGIA Y SUNFIRE**

**[Intro: A Little Time-Helloween]**

**Capitulo 1: La normal vida de Wendy Testaburger y Barbara Stevens**

En un pequeño pueblo montañés en Colorado que yo quisiera olvidar, pero por circunstancias especiales me abstengo de ello, vivían dos chicas que eran las mejores amigas del mundo, una de cabello negro con una boina rosa y un flequillo a la derecha, ojos violetas, de unos 16 años, que siempre lleva puesta una chaqueta morada, que llevaba abierta mostrando una polera algo ajustada con el dibujo de Twilight Sparkle, en forma una pony lavanda de crin azul con rayas lila y violeta (curiosamente se la regalo una amiga del mismo nombre que se imagino como una equina), una falda amarilla, que reemplazo el pantalón del mismo color hace unos 4 años, con lo cual agrego a su vestuario unas pantis blancas que terminaban en unas Converse Chuck Taylor de cuero negras. Esta chica estudiaba biología en su cama acostada escuchando a Epica y la bellísima voz de Simone Simons, lo normal en una chica estudiosa como ella, con los mejores grados académicos en la escuela junto a un gran amigo de su novio, Kyle Bloflovski, un joven de ascendencia judía, que esta entre los psíquicos jóvenes más brillantes del mundo. Ella es estudiosa, le gusta aprender de todo, encontraba que todo es un misterio que se puede descubrir estudiándolos. Ya habiendo repasado su libro, lo dejo en su velador, entonces un aura rosa cubrió su mano, y acerco su libreta de anotaciones, con lo cual también llevo un lápiz, y se puso a escribir sus apuntes, esa técnica le era muy efectiva y eficaz para aprender la materia del colegio, la tomo cuando un tal Sthephen Strange la contacto en una calle en un viaje a New York y le pidió que fuera su alumna, ya que vio un potencial en ella, y un extraño sello mágico, el cual libero, y con ello una gran cantidad de magia descontrolada, la cual a aprendido de a poco a dominar, pese a ello, después de 3 años, se sigue considerando una novata, tal como su amiga de la polera, a pesar de ser las magas jóvenes más talentosas del mundo junto a una tal Ashley Dracul y otra desconocida Trixie Lulamoon. Ya ido a varias misiones que le han encargado los Guardianes multiversales, la primera a darle un correctivo moral a una tal Panty Anarchy, en lo cual fracaso miserablemente, pero las demás han sido exitosas, debido a su capacidad de trabajo en equipo, sus valores éticos y morales, su responsabilidad, y, por supuesto, su excelso despliegue con la magia. Físicamente esta chica llamada Wendy Testaburger, tambien destaca por una belleza que deja a uno sin palabras, pese a que no utiliza escote normalmente, y no sea necesario, porque su figura acorde a su edad (es decir, senos un contundente 85, y sus caderas y cinturas adecuadas de proporciones de 85 y 58) dejaban boquiabiertos a muchos, aunque ella ya se ha entregado a un varón, pero esa es otra historia.

Su amiga, que vive cerca de ella, tampoco a pasado desapercibida, a pesar de ser de ser una vaga en comparación con la pelinegra, es casi igual de esforzada, y su estilo de pelea basado en "Hola soy Bebe "Sunfire" Stevens y te pateare el culo a velocidad supersónica" y su manejo de la llama del sol (diferente poder al de la señora del astro rey Amaterasu y su pupila Paula Polestar, que puede desatar es mismo poder) a proporciones que ella quiera la hacen una guerrera mortífera y eficaz, aunque es bastante impulsiva y eso a veces le juega una mala pasada, aunque generalmente es eficaz. Es la fiel compañera de Wendy en las misiones que se les encargan, y también su mejor amiga, eso explica que esta dupla sea letal. Su poder apareció antes que el de Wendy, una noche en la que ambas pasaron por un callejón oscuro, donde adultos con intenciones indecorosas se acercaron a ellas, entonces, cuando las iban a alcanzar, una flama amarilla salió de la mano de la chica, habían desatado un poder bestial, para que hablar de la paliza que recibieron debido al aumento notable en la fuerza de esta, y la capacidad de volar. En este momento, esta como todas las tardes, durmiendo una siesta, o como ella le llama, su "sueño de belleza", ya que prefiere repasar materia de noche, lo cual es la base de su éxito en la escuela, sin llegar a ser brillante como su amiga, pero demostrando que no porque sea rubia seria una idiota de pechos grandes (que si lo son). Hablando de su figura de 88-55-90, que simplemente provoca sangrados nasales masivos por los pensamientos pervertidos que provoca, aunque sin abusar de estos como lo hace otra de sus buenas amigas, la ya mencionada la lasciva ángel caído (diciendo esto, ya es lógico porque esta en la tierra y no en el cielo) Angela "Panty" Anarchy. Su cabello ondulado de color rubio se encuentra desparramado en la cama y chaqueta roja esta en el marco de su cama, quedándose solo con su sweeter rojo, sus pantalones ajustados de color negro y unas calcetas blancas, ya que sus Pro Leather Blancas con la firma de su ídolo, el mítico "Dr. J" Julius Erving, están en el suelo. Le apasiona jugar baloncesto, como al chico que le gusta, el ya nombrado Kyle, pero a diferencia del base (o armador) del equipo de hombres, ella prefiere estar en la zona caliente, las bandas, jugando de alera, y abusando de su ya gran salto (ahora potenciado) para hacer monstruosos mates (o clavadas) y bombásticas bandejas. Aquí es la estrella junto con Wendy, a la que convenció de jugar este deporte, y le quedo gustando, y la "Bad Girl" (en el buen sentido de la palabra) Lizzy Muller, que es la Ala Pivot, que es devota de los Detroit Pistons, y que siempre lleva una polera de sus ídolos. Sus ojos verdes todavía se encuentran cerrados. Wendy todavía esta apuntando. En eso el sonido de la campana de la iglesia retumba, es la señal, entonces ambas afinan sus sentidos, y se levantan rápidamente, Bebe sonríe, al fin va a tener acción en esta aburrida semana que esta a Martes. Un fuego consume su cuerpo y cuando las llamas se apagan, unas mallas ajustadas de manga larga blancas con vivos rojos, naranjas y amarillos, con una S y una F al estilo de las letras del Torneo Street Fighter (pero que obviamente no significan lo mismo) que dejan ver sus depiladas y juveniles piernas. El conjunto lo terminan unos guantes de cuero negros, unas medias blancas hasta la pantorrillas, sus zapatillas multifuncionales y un antifaz negro, con lentes de contacto azules.  
-"Bebe, me informaron que hay un ataque de una pandilla de demonios que están en el centro"- informa Wendy por correo mental (ahora con mejores tarifas)  
-"Agh, siempre demonios o bichos raros, y los aliens cuando"- decía por joder la heroína rubia  
-"Solo acabemos con estos idiotas rápido"- respondió la maga, cortando comunicación  
-Bueno, es tiempo del espectáculo- y pateando la ventana de su pieza para abrirla, saliendo volando de ella hacia el centro, que queda a unas 6 cuadras –¡Wooooohooooo!- gritaba de emoción, volar era la mejor parte de su trabajo… eso y su comisión.

Wendy se teletransporto hacia allá, ya no llevaba su ropa típica, si no un conjunto compuesto por una camisa blanca con un corbatín rosa, falda morada, unos guantes azules, con unas medias blancas y sus fieles Converse negras. La boina no se la quita nadie eso si.  
-Detenganse malditos, lárguense de acá o me tendré que ver en la obligación de masacrarlos sin piedad, cosa que no me importaría hacer- dijo como advertencia  
-Lárgate de acá ridícula- dijo uno de los demonios, el único que tenia pelo, negro y desordenado, todos los demás eran calvos y vestían solo unos pantalones café y de piel roja, eran del infierno, pero fueron expulsados de allí por blandos, ahora necesitan reivindicarse. Eran un grupo de 30. –No nos detendremos hasta destruir este basural-

**[Musica para la escena: The Flash of the Blade – Iron Maiden]**  
-Como gustes… Sunfire- dijo justo al llegar la rubia –prepárate, esto puede tardar un poco-  
-Ah, comienzo a estudiar a las 10, hay muuuuuucho tiempo, son a penas las seis-  
-Bueno, a la carga- diciendo esto, comenzó el combate

_As a young boy chasing dragons with your wooden sword so mighty,  
You're St. George or you're David and you always killed the beast.  
__Times change very quickly,  
and you had to grow up early,  
A house in smoking ruins and the bodies at your feet._

Wendy comenzó mandando rayos mágicos paralizantes que dieron en uno, al cual le dio un feroz puñetazo mágico que lo deshizo al instante, y de inmediato asestándole a otro con sus rayos, para luego propinarle una patada en el pecho, resultando lo mismo que en el anterior.

_You'll die as you lived  
In a flash of the blade,  
in a corner forgotten by no one  
You lived for the touch  
For the feel of the steel  
One man, and his honor._

Bebe en cambio repartía combos y patadas al por mayor, estas iban con un destello de fuego en ellas, ganando los golpes una fuerza mayor, por lo cual los 5 que recibieron golpes se deshicieron al instante, y un sexto recibió un rodillazo al rosto, terminando igual que sus compañeros.

_The smell of resined leather  
The steely iron mask  
As you cut and thrust and parried at the fencing master's call.  
He taught you all he ever knew  
To fear no mortal man  
and now you'll wreak your vengeance in the  
Screams of evil men._

Seguía con su técnica efectiva, pero viendo que Bebe destrozaba a sus rivales, paralizo a tres que venían hacia ella y comenzó a practicar, a uno le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, al segundo le dio una patada voladora, y al tercero, que estaba algo lejos, lo atravesó con un disparo de magia efectivo, los tres se hicieron polvo

_You'll die as you lived  
In a flash of the blade,  
in a corner forgotten by no one  
You lived for the touch  
For the feel of the steel  
One man, and his honor._

De pronto una chica de cabello corto de color rosa y castaño claro con una pequeña trenza, de ojos azules, vestida con una chaqueta rosa abierta mostrando la histórica 11 de los Pistons, con pantalones café y unas Nike Air llego alli, llego en una moto azul, de la cual apenas bajo y desenfundo dos pistolas de su cinturon y le disparo a los reforzados demonios, ya que recuperaron parte de su defensa, y les disparo a tres cinco tiros cada uno, con eso desaparecieron  
-Vaya siempre te haces esperar Lizz- le dijo Wendy, que había acabado con dos más  
-Sep… ya sabes como soy- respondió casi egocentricamente  
-¡Traidora!- le grito el demonio con cabello

Mientras eso pasaba, Bebe seguía en lo suyo, había acabado con algo de trabajo tres más, sin darse cuenta que tenia uno detrás suyo, pero cuando lo iba a atacar, apareció un joven de gorro verde de cabello ondulado y rojo, vestía como siempre una chaqueta naranja, unos pantalones verdes y zapatillas negras Adidas. El le dio una descarga eléctrica con su poder psíquico, a lo que la chica rubia sintió el ataque que ocurrió a su espalda  
-Ten más cuidado Bebe- le dijo este, a lo que la algo sonrojada chica respondió:  
-Sí, la tendre, gracias Kyle- y cuando aparecieron dos, los quemo lanzándoles fuego con la mano

_You'll die as you lived  
In a flash of the blade,  
in a corner forgotten by no one  
You lived for the touch  
For the feel of the steel  
One man, and his honor._

Solo quedaban 8 rivales, Lizzy vacío veinte balas en dos que se le acercaron, recibiendo con eficiente puntería las diez correspondientes a cada uno. Wendy destrozo a dos con una espada mágica, a unos propinándole un corte severo en el pecho y al otro atravesándolo en el estomago con la que tenia en la mano y con la mano libre invoco otra con la que le traspazo el pecho.

_You'll die as you lived  
In a flash of the blade,  
in a corner forgotten by no one  
You lived for the touch  
For the feel of the steel  
One man, and his honor._

Kyle junto su electricidad con el fuego de Bebe y le apuntaron al lider y a los otros tres, dejando a estos destrozados por el poder de la potente llamarada eléctrica, excepto al líder, que dejaron moribundo, al cual Lizzy se le acerco para rematarlo  
-Traidora asquerosa- le dijo este  
-Yo no soy una traidora, porque si bien tengo sangre demoniaca en mis venas, nunca fui una de ustedes bastardo hijo de puta- y con esto le disparo en la cabeza haciéndolo polvo.  
**[Fin de la canción]**

-Treinta minutos, nada mal Wendy- dijo Bebe mirando el reloj de la remozada iglesia de South Park, sacándose el antifaz  
-Vámonos a comer unas pizzas, esto me abrió el apetito- propuso Lizzy  
-Sep, matar demonios da hambre- respondio Bebe  
-Yo invito- dijo Kyle  
-… Bueh, ya que, una invitación es una invitación- acepto Wendy y caminaron los cuatro hacia la pizzería, después de que Lizzy transportara su moto a su mano apareciendo una de juguete.  
-Este hechizo de reducción es la hostia jeje- y luego le pregunto a Bebe -¿Porque siempre llevas ese estúpido antifaz?-  
-Oye no es estúpido, además mi heroína es Miss Marvel, seria un sueño luchar junto a ella-  
-Bah, yo solo quiero un autógrafo de Isiah Thomas-  
-¿Por eso llevas siempre su polera?-  
-Oye, tu siempre llevas una de los 76ers con la 6 del Dr. J., no me jodas con eso-  
-… Eso fue una zasca Bebe jeje- dijo Wendy  
Y así se fueron hablando los 4 amigos de las cosas poco sustanciales de la vida en el atardecer, en un día común y corriente para este par de amigas, que luchan para mantener segura su ciudad y por un mañana nuevo en sus vidas.

**[Ending: The Wizard- Black Sabbath]**

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como yo disfrute escribirlo, nos vemos en 15 días ****si es que no me da flojera XD**


End file.
